


It was a Dark and Stormy Night

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Everyone knows that's a terrible cliche.





	It was a Dark and Stormy Night

‘It was a dark and stormy night.’ Nick Fury typed the words on a report he knew had been due a week ago.

“Are you really going to write that?” Carol asked Fury with a giggle. “Even I know better than that.” She had come in without him hearing her. She did that a lot.

“But it really _was_ a dark and stormy night.”

“How about ‘it was raining that night’?” She grinned as she said it.

“You’re making me feel stupid here,” Nick said drily.

“Everyone knows you’re not stupid, Fury. Even me.” 

“Gee thanks.”

“Just trying to help.”


End file.
